


Happily Ever After

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has read three stories to her and Natasha's young son and he still won't go to sleep, Natasha comes home and promises him a story that he won't forget; The story of how his mothers met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

"And they lived happily ever after-- The end." 

Darcy exhaled proudly at the end of her rushed sentence and dropped the large and colorful book into her lap, looking around the room and then finally at the young boy laying next to her. He giggled and crossed his arms up at his mother who sighed and took her glasses off, 

"You're not asleep yet. It's been three stories, dude!" 

She tapped the book to make a point and the child giggled, moving lower underneath the covers, looking at her mischievously from under the sheet. The grin on his face making it to his eyes. Darcy sighed and crossed her legs, patting the book like a business proposition, 

"You've got to work with me here, man. You're young, I'm old and I need my sleep so what can we do here?" 

He shrugged, his legs kicking up through the blankets. She patted them to make his stop moving his limbs fell over next to him, obviously tired, 

"I'm not sleepy." 

He said blatantly, and Darcy rolled her face into the blanket with a little laugh, 

"I can see that, Mickey, but what about a compromise? Mom's tired and she really wants her beauty sleep." 

"But you're already beautiful, momma." 

Darcy looked up with a smile, squinting her eyes over at her young son, she laughed and reached over grabbing his waist and tickling him until he was laughing louder and wriggling around next to her, 

"Smooth, little man, smooth but I still need sleep. What about that one that Ol' Fury told you? What was it? Go the fu--" 

"Heeey!" 

Darcy looked up as Natasha entered the room, interrupting her, her wife was still in her work clothes and she looked like she had just arrived, but Darcy knew that she had probably been home for a while, just watching her family. 

Mickey jumped up out of the place on the bed that had taken Darcy forever just to get him to stay, and leapt into Natasha's arms. The ex-agent caught him without difficulty and spun him around while he giggled gleefully In her arms. 

"Mikhail, my angel" 

She hugged him tightly and then returned him to the bed, plopping down next to Darcy and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"What are you two still doing up?" 

Darcy looked over at her son and poked him lightly, immediately falling back over on the bed next to his wide awake form, 

"Somebody isn't sleepy. And I'll give you a hint, it isn't me."

Natasha laughed and rubbed her wife's shoulder, giving her some comfort, 

"Have you guys read any stories?" 

Instead of answering Darcy just held up her hand with three fingers displayed, the young boy nodded in agreement looking at his other mom for suggestions. 

"Well, maybe you just haven't heard the right story. Do you want mommy to tell you a story?" 

Mikhail nodded furiously and Natasha laughed, pulling the blankets from underneath him, 

"Okay, but you have to try to go to sleep, okay?"

Mikhail nodded and slipped under the covers, voluntarily this time, excited and ready for yet another story. Natasha crossed her legs and moved a little further on the bed, getting more comfortable. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked straight ahead, 

"This is the story of how I met--"

She paused and rubbed a loving hand over Darcy's shoulder, glancing over at her sleepy face with a fond smile. Darcy sat up and made to leave the bed, giving Mikhail a quick kiss, 

"Of how I met your momma." 

Darcy stopped and chuckled and with a little shake of her head she sat back down next to her son, she crossed her arms, smirking over at her wife, 

"This I gotta hear.."

Natasha continued after Darcy had sat back down, 

"Okay, once upon a time, not so long ago..." 

"Is that a Bon Jovi song?" 

Natasha put a finger up to her lips, 

"Shhh... As I was saying, once upon a time..."   
.   
.   
.   
"Natasha! Thor! Protect the perimeter!" 

The Black Widow shoved a metal rod through on of the machines that was attacking the city, the robot zapped and twisted with a loud screech before crumbling to the ground in a useless heap of metal and wires. She tapped her comm, 

"You got it, Cap!" 

She stood her ground as the machines came towards her, Tony was in the middle of trying to shut them down all at once but until then, she needed to keep them away from him. She threw her Widow Bites at two approaching robots and they shrieked and fell, toppling over one another and electrifying the ground around them. 

"Where's Thor?! We need him!" 

She screamed into her head set just as a group of robots ran towards her and she shot them all in the core, which didn't do much good and she launched the metal pole at them, they fell but there were more of them coming. There was no reply and she was starting to look at the sky waiting for the God to show up and help since they were vastly outnumbered. 

Natasha snapped the arm off of a robot just as another grabbed her from behind, throwing her into the wall behind her hard enough to make a dent. She grunted as she fell face first into the pavement, she lifted herself up and stood her ground, slamming a piece of concrete into one of the robot's head and then finishing the other one with a widow bite. 

"Widow!" 

Thor's recognizable voice ripped through the comm and Natasha immediately answered, ready to yell at him for disappearing when she needed help. 

"Here! Where have you been?!"

He was still no where to be seen and she was still scanning the sky, she could hear Cap scolding him on the line but she couldn't find him in the sky, his voice broke through again, 

"I am dropping off a civilian, Widow, I need you to keep her safe! I'll handle the perimeter!" 

She threw her hands up, that was just great, to bad she didn't know where he was or why the hell he was changing the plan. 

"What the hell are you talking about!?" 

She didn't have the opportunity for an answer as Thor's voice came through more insistent than before with a loud and clear,

"CATCH!"

Without thinking she held out her arms and looked up, a second later a screaming someone was dropping into her arms as Thor flew past, taking out about a dozen robots with his hammer. Natasha grunted at the sudden added weight but held on, nearly doubling over by the impact, she stood up straight a second later and looked at the person who was holding on to her neck unnecessarily tight.

The busty brunette opened her eyes which had been squeezed shut out of terror just a moment before and looked up at the superhero who was holding her secure. 

"Hey" 

She said breathlessly, Natasha smiled breathing hard as well, 

"Hey." 

She repeated, the brunette didn't let go of her neck, 

"I am so going to Taser Thor again when this is over."

She said, her voice shaky and unsure but equally as frustrated at the god who dropped her into this situation. Natasha laughed, not letting her go, 

"Can you walk?" 

Darcy looked at the ground with instant dislike but then glanced back up at the Black Widow, she nodded, unsure and still extremely afraid of what was happening, 

"Last time I checked, yeah.." 

Natasha lowered her down carefully, letting her get her own footing, the civilian's legs were shaking terribly and she looked as if she might tip over once she was actually on the ground. Natasha kept a sturdy hand around her waist, while she adjusted. Natasha's eyes were darting all around them, 

"I'm Darcy.. Darcy Lewis.." 

Natasha smiled down at her and then shook her hand quickly, 

"Natasha Romanov, nice to meet you Darcy." 

"Oh, I know who you are, Black Widow..." 

She chuckled to her self a moment before she let out a blood curdling scream as a machine charged at them from behind a building, Darcy tried to run but Natasha kept her arm tightly around her waist with absolutely no give, she smirked at the coming enemy and crouched down, grabbing a piece of metal from the ground and holding her stance. 

Just as the Machine got to them she twirled the both of them around, using their combined weights to gain momentum, she chucked the metal through the robot's head and then slammed it down into the ground for good measure, Left arm still secured around Darcy. It looked more like a dance move than a fighting move but the grace was limited due to the fact the Darcy was screaming and kicking the whole time.

Thor was taking care of most of the robots like he promised and Natasha finally let the civilian go, only to have Darcy move closer to her side. She looked at the civilian curiously but Darcy just held on to the superheroes' side,

"I'm just gonna stay with you if that's okay.." 

Natasha shrugged and tapped her comm, grabbing Darcy around the shoulders as scraps of robots shot their way from the fight that Thor was dealing with a few yards away, 

"I'm taking her to the outskirts of the city, Thor, I can't guarantee her protection in the middle of the battle." 

Her tone was critical and obvious, certainly implying that it was Thor's fault they were in this situation. The woman at her side was shaking and she held on around her shoulders tighter, glancing around quickly for a safe exit,

"It's going to be okay, Darcy, I'll get you someplace safe and then this will all be over with." 

Her voice was soothing and Darcy clung on to everyword in the same way she was clinging onto Natasha's stealth suit. After the superhero spotted a quick exit she pulled lightly on the brunette and began to lead her to safety, gun out on the ready with one hand and the other around Darcy's shoulders. 

"If I get out of this, I am so tasering Thor... Jane just wanted him to take me to the Shield building.. Sometimes he forgets we're not Asgardians.." 

Natasha chuckled,

"You and me both, tell you what, we can take turns when we get out of here, sound good?"

Darcy nodded quickly at her side with a small and fleeting smile, Natasha's face was focused and her eyes were jumping all around them, looking for the best way to get out of the situation with the least amount of difficulty. She turned quickly, dodging a fleet of robots who were getting taken out one by one by Clint, Natasha saluted him quickly and then ducked behind one of the buildings.

The bricks of the old building didn't stand a chance against the futuristic weapons and it was crumbling around them, it seemed like everything was going to hell, Natasha wished that Tony would just get the job done. The Black Widow saw a path that looked outside of the action and she immediately went towards it, barely registering anything around her, including the desperate "Oh!" that escaped the civillain's mouth.

Darcy had apparently forgot about the entire battle outside and the danger she was in, before Natasha could recognize what was happening, the brunette darted from underneath her her arm and into the ruins of what used to be a residential tower next to them. Natasha's eyes went wide and she turned on her heel, gun raised and ready following the running woman. 

"Where the hell are you going!?"

Darcy flung herself into the side of the building as a blast from a robot's gun almost hit her as she sprinted. Natasha cursed loudly but took her eyes off the brunette, instead going for the enemy who was currently going after the woman that she was supposed to protect. Within a minute she had reduced the machine into a useless pile then she ran back, not even sure if Darcy was still alive. 

She didn't have to wait long, as she ran back to their previous location Darcy was running towards her, arms around her waist. Natasha didn't waste any time, she grabbed the woman, picking her up bridal style to avoid a repeat performance and darting to the back of the building she wanted to get to in the first place. 

As they got to safety, she put her back on her feet, still cursing and looked her over, expecting some kind of wound to her midsection. 

"Are you hit?! What the hell were you doing?" 

Her voice was harsh and it made Darcy cringe slightly, Natasha ran her hands up and down the other woman looking for blood, 

"No, I'm fine! I'm sorry! I'm so, so Sorry!"

She pleaded and Natasha stopped looking her over, instead staring directly into her eyes, 

"What were you thinking?!" 

Darcy looked like she was almost in tears as she opened her hand and revealed the small ball of fur in her palm. A little stripped kitten was holding on with wide, recently opened eyes, leaning into Darcy's body like she was its mother. As it was exposed to the air it meowed loudly, with a terrified squeak. Darcy immediately pulled it back to her and backed away from Natasha. 

"I'm sorry.. I just couldn't leave him, the rest of them were dead and-- And he wouldn't have made it.. Please, I'm so sorry."

Natasha looked at the kitten and sighed, she shook her head but took Darcy's arm, the woman backed away from her slightly and Nat couldn't help but smile a little even though she still looked pretty angry, 

"It's okay, but there's only one animal allowed on this run and it's him, don't run from me again, okay?" 

Darcy nodded and then followed the superhero, her hands and arms wrapped around her precious cargo as Natasha put an arm around her and led them away. On their way out, they dodged several baddies, Natasha trying to get into as few fights as possible, so different from her usual approach to battle. 

They were nearly out of the danger zone when Natasha tensed and with a shout of "Move!", shoved Darcy and the kitten to the side. Darcy automatically curled around the animal and rolled as she hit the ground, her eyes tightly shut. 

It was enough time for Natasha to get Darcy out of there but just as Darcy's body hit the hard ground one of the robots practically landed on the superhero from above, she hit the pavement face first with a crack. The Enemy grabbed her back and threw her into a wall, Natasha could feel several bones breaking in the impact, including her collarbone. 

Before she could even react to the enemy's attacks her head shot up and she screamed at Darcy who was trying to get off the ground in a panic, 

"Get out of here!!" 

The next moment the robot kicked her hard across the ground, all she saw was Darcy, kitten still in her arms running behind the next building, eyes wide and terrified. The assault continued and Natasha was close to blacking out as the robot grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up against the wall. 

She tried to kick but and she tried to scream but with the injuries previously inflicted she her attacks helped her very little. She wiggled against the wall, her hands around the metal hands on her neck, she was choking and quickly losing consciousness.

She was about to black out from lack of oxygen when she glanced over the robot's shoulder, everything was blurry but she could make out a figure running towards them, a dark mane of hair with something in their hands. She was about gone when she vaguely heard a loud screech and crack that definitely wasn't coming from her.

Next thing she knew she was dropped to the ground, coughing and wheezing, falling to her side with pain shooting from everywhere. She couldn't move but when she looked up she saw the robot towering over Darcy, metal fists clenched and ready to attack. A shot of panic ran through Natasha as she saw the person she was supposed to protect standing in the way of something four times her size, but she couldn't do anything. 

Darcy looked afraid but her eyes shifted momentarily to Natasha's form on the ground then something akin to a smirk came over her face. She held up the broken post in both hands and held it like a baseball bat, the crude weapon had a chunk of concrete at its tip, second later she was swinging as hard as she could. 

It took a while but Darcy's resolution was tested as she continued to beat the machine as it tried to catch her, she knocked it's knees out and then with all of the grace of an elephant just started hitting it's torso with everything she had. It fell to the ground in a clump of sizzling metal but she continued to beat it with the concrete on the stick until she was absolutely sure that it was never moving again. 

She stood over it for a long time, hands gripping the metal pole until her knuckles were white and you could see how badly she was shaking. She looked over at Natasha who had begun to drag herself despite the broken bones to the wall, watching the civilian absolutely annihilating the enemy with shocked and slightly impressed eyes. Darcy attempted a smile, holding the pole out and dropping it on the ground, she laughed as it hit the ground, she ran to Natasha's side. 

"Oh my god, please tell me you're okay?" 

Her hands trailed over the redhead's body without ever touching her, Natasha nodded putting a hand up trying to calm the other woman down, 

"I'm alive, thanks to you." 

Darcy laughed again, shaky and unsure, 

"Yeah, I didn't know I could do that-- I-- I just-- It was going to kill you-- and I--" 

"Darcy! Darcy--" 

Natasha put a swollen hand on the panicking woman's face, soothing her as best she could, pulling a few pieces of hair away from her big brown eyes. 

"You saved me, Darcy, okay? Don't cry, we're going to be fine."

Despite her words, the brunette was looking over the bruises on Natasha's body, her eyes wide and vulnerable with tears beginning to fall over he cheeks. 

"Darcy, where is your kitten?"

Darcy put a finger up for Natasha to wait and then she ran a little ways to a small pile of debris, she pulled the kitten out of a safe concreted hole. She held it up and kissed its face before sprinting back to Natasha's side to display the adorable little animal. Natasha stroked its forehead with a little smile, she figured she had internal bleeding but she wasn't going to scare Darcy anymore so she kept quiet. 

"What are we going to do now?" 

Darcy asked, scared and glancing around paranoid, realizing that she was the only part of the three who could do anything. Natasha sighed, calmer than she should have been, she lifted her arm with a cringe,

"We're going to stay here until this is over, come here."

Darcy obliged, laying next to the superhero, their heads right next to each other, Natasha laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and Darcy looked at her curiously,

"It's going to be alright, they'll come and get us when it's over.." 

Darcy nodded, careful not to jostle any of Natasha's injuries , Natasha looked down at the kitten laying on Darcy's lap,

"He's special, what are you going to name him?"

Darcy shrugged lightly, glancing over at Natasha's battered face shyly and then back to the kitten who was trying to wobble his way onto Natasha's lap. 

"I don't know, maybe after all this is over you can help me name him." 

Natasha glanced up at the woman who saved her life and despite the pain she smiled, 

"I'd like that very much."   
.   
.   
.   
"And we lived happily ever after. The end." 

Natasha looked over the bed to where both her son and her wife were sound asleep and peaceful on the bed. She sighed privately with a little smile and mumbled adoringly, 

"My angels."

She leaned over and kissed her son on the head and then moved to Darcy, pressing a lingering kiss just above her eye. Darcy peaked up, awaken by the contact she grinned sleepily and reached for her wife who was just standing up to leave, Darcy patted the free spot next to her and looked up with big pleading eyes. 

Natasha gave in pretty easily, she slipped off her shoes and climbed in next to Darcy, pulling an arm around the both of them and then clicking the light off. The nightlight flickered on, dousing the family in a pretty blue light, on the nightstand next to them a framed picture of Darcy and Natasha holding a little baby in a blue blanket with an old tabby on their laps stood proudly in the blue atmosphere.


End file.
